Teenage love
by GrayGay
Summary: Mi primer fic thorki, espero que les guste! Thor/Loki, NC-17, PWP guys, así que prepárense!


**Teenage Love**

Loki siempre había tenido una muy buena relación con su hermano Thor: lo admiraba, respetaba, idolatraba, e incluso, lo amaba. Esto último siempre hacia que se sintiera raro, pues muchas veces pensaba que su amor iba más allá de algo fraternal; pero toda esa confusión se desaparecía al estar en compañía de su hermano, se sentía protegido al estar con él y no podía esperar a pasar todo el día en su compañía.

Como si sus sentimientos no lo estuvieran torturando lo suficiente, ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras poco usuales al estar muy cerca de Thor, un solo abrazo de manera espontanea hacia que su respiración se tornará pesada y podía sentir un enorme hueco en el estomago, jamás había experimentado algo similar antes y nunca se había puesto tan nervioso al estar con su hermano; para suerte de Loki, Thor era algo despistado y parecía no notar los cambios en él.

Un día ambos se encontraban en un salón reservado para sus actividades más personales, Thor trataba de convencer a Loki que practicará con él combate con espada, hasta que después de muchos pucheros por parte del rubio, Loki acepto nada contento simplemente porque las actividades físicas no eran su fuerte, lo suyo era leer un montón de libros y practicar la magia hasta el cansancio, mientras que Thor era muy talentoso en eso del combate y la fuerza física. Esto llevo a que su cuerpo cambiará empezando a desarrollar un amplio pecho, brazos más grandes y una musculatura más notoria, tanto que Loki no perdía oportunidad de contemplar estos significativos cambios en el cuerpo de Thor. El moreno iniciaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, cuando Thor le llamo la atención y lo saco de su trance, ya estaba listo para el combate. Loki se preparó con lo poco que sabía sobre como portar espadas y combates, pero no podía seguir el ritmo y en movimiento un tanto torpe, sus pies se enredaron entre sí y su cuerpo por poco cae hacia atrás; solo por poco, pues Thor tomo a Loki de la cintura con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra sostenía su brazo izquierdo, las espadas yacían en el suelo y ambos no hacían más que mirarse, la expresión de Loki demostraba un poco de susto mientras que su hermano parecía demasiado tranquilo con la situación, demasiado tranquilo pensó pues él estaba más que en shock por la forma en que las cosas se dieron, por la forma en que su cintura era agarrada por esa fuerte mano, por la forma en que esos ojos azules lo miraran como si trataran de buscar algo en lo profundo de su ser, y de propias reacciones corporales; su corazón daba saltos dentro de su pecho, el estomago no era más que un hueco, su cara estaba en llamas y en su entrepierna algo le daba cosquillas.

Así pasaron unos largos segundos hasta el momento en que Thor empezó a acercarse más a Loki, sus caras estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración del otro y el moreno solo cerró los ojos a esperar a que algo más ocurriera; Thor beso de forma tierna y lenta los labios de Loki a lo que este reacciono al instante de la misma manera, el beso no duró mucho, pero si lo suficiente para hacer estremecer el corazón de ambos.

-¿Qué…qué fue eso?- Preguntó Loki con la mayor expresión de asombro que había puesto nunca.

- Un beso, ¿qué acaso no te gustó?- Dijo Thor un poco temeroso.

- Si… ¡claro que me gustó! Pero, ¿porqué fue?

- Porque tenía muchas ganas de hacer y pude leer en tu mirada que querías lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

- Eh…yo, supongo que sí, pero jamás pensé que algo así sucedería! Thor, esto es muy extraño! Ahora estoy más confundido que antes, me he…sentido extraño estando contigo, siento como mi cuerpo se torna caliente y…mierda!

Loki había hablado de más, pero creyó que ya era tiempo de sacar lo que sentía, y ahora con ese beso, todo se había complicado. Thor solo lo miraba atento, como intentando descubrir si su hermano mentía o estaba bromeando, pero después de haberse besado lo creyó poco probable, solo miraba lo tierno que se veía el moreno con la cara apunto de explotarle de la vergüenza.

-Oh, hermano, espero no estés jugando conmigo, pues también me he sentido atraído hacia ti, por todo tu ser y más por tu cuerpo…Loki, no sabes cuánto ansiaba el probar tus labios y ahora siento que debemos ir más lejos si es que realmente sientes todo lo que me acabas de decir, porque es lo mismo que siento por ti. Loki, que dices, ¿me dejarías tocarte más de lo que te he tocado antes?- Mientras decía todo esto, Thor había cambiado su expresión tranquila de hace unos momentos, a una un poco desesperada, la confesión de su hermano y la suya propia había desatado sus deseos de poseer a Loki de una manera más intima, él sabía exactamente que quería hacer, pero estaba aún más entusiasta por la idea de mostrarle a su pequeño Loki lo bien que se la podrían pasar con sus cuerpos, pero más importante, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba…, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de Loki, que finalmente después de pensarlo mucho respondió a la petición de Thor:

-Quiero, necesito que me toques, deseo sentir tus dedos en mi piel, por favor- Loki dijo esto con la voz más seductora que pudo, y pareció dar resultado pues Thor tenía una cara que no lo podía creer, había sido lo más intenso que había escuchado de los labios de Loki.

Eso fue todo, Thor se abalanzo sobre Loki en un beso desesperado y los dos terminaron en el suelo, sus manos se movían hacia todas direcciones tratando de tocar todo lo que podían, sus lenguas no tardaron mucho en encontrarse y ahora ambos emitían pequeños gemidos. El rubio comenzó a pegarse más al cuerpo de su hermano, podía sentir como su piel ardía a cada momento que pasaban en ese beso, se separaron ante la necesidad de respirar un poco y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, ambos estaban más que avergonzados con lo que estaban haciendo, pero sus cuerpos exigían más de eso.

Thor le dio un beso rápido a Loki para mientras acariciaba su cuello para después besarlo de forma dulce y lenta, inmediatamente Loki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, al parecer sus cuello era bastante sensible. Los ojos del moreno se abrieron bruscamente al sentir como su hermano intentaba desvestirlo, aunque no emitió queja alguna, solo dejo que Thor hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, porque aunque Loki no quería verlo de esa manera, sabía que su hermano tenía más experiencia en esto y a pesar de que el ya no era tan inocente, aún era virgen.; así que sin más dejo que Thor se deshiciera de sus ropas dejando sus cuerpos expuestos. El rubio no dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Loki, parecía que había descubierto el más hermoso tesoro así que centro toda su atención al miembro de su hermano, no podía creer lo erecto que se encontraba y como el líquido pre seminal empezaba a escurrir. Por su parte, Loki estaba igual o más sorprendido al ver finalmente el cuerpo desnudo de Thor, era perfecto ante sus ojos, y de igual manera se sobresalto al ver el enorme pene de este; nunca había visto un pene antes, pero estaba seguro de que "eso" era muy grande.

Thor comenzó por dar pequeños toques en los pezones de Lok para después lamerlos en círculos, Loki empezaba a gemir aún más cuando su hermano tomó su miembro para estimularlo al máximo, una y otra vez Thor lamía a el cuerpo de Loki y masturbaba su miembro con lentitud, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando el moreno se corrió de forma tan fuerte que su semen manchó su abdomen y baño por completo la mano de Thor, este se lamió los dedos y se dirigió a la boca de su hermano para darle un beso largo. En todo este tiempo no habían hablado hasta que por fin Thor rompió el relativo silencio existente:

-Ah…Loki, ¿estas bien?

-Ah…eso…ah…creo…

-¿Crees estar listo para lo que sigue?

-Ah…si…Thor, hagámoslo, quiero hacerlo contigo…ah…

-Loki…solo te diré que tal vez duela, pero intentare no lastimarte tanto, oh hermano, he querido llegar a esto desde hace mucho, no te arrepentirás-diciendo esto último, Thor dio un dulce beso a Loki para después lamerse los dedos y buscar la entrada del moreno; al sentir el primer dedo en su interior, Loki pudo sentir que moría, se sentía tan raro y era algo doloroso, pero poco a poco sintió como eso se transformaba en un placer que jamás había experimentado, de forma natural o como un reflejo, empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos que de inmediato se volvieron más eróticos. Thor capto esto como una buena señal e introdujo un segundo dedo, se sentía tan bien ahí dentro que no pudo esperar más para sacar sus dedos y prepararse para penetrar a Loki.

El moreno pudo sentir salir los dedos de Thor, a lo cual emitió un quejido de desaprobación, pero su expresión cambió cuando el rubio le tomo de las piernas para separarlas y así tener una vista completa, Loki se sintió tan expuesto ante ello y solo pudo observar como Thor tomaba su enorme miembro mientras lo dirigía a su entrada. Fue doloroso, si que lo fue, aunque Thor trato de hacerlo más fácil para Loki, no pudo hacerlo del todo, pero ahora estaba dentro de él y solo pensaba en que debía moverse para transformar aquello en el máximo placer que ambos hayan experimentado antes. Inició dando pequeñas estocadas pues la dentro de Loki era muy estrecho, pero poco a poco era más cómodo su interior. Loki no encontraba palabras para expresar eso que estaba experimentando, solo sabía que era increíble esa clase de conexión tan intima, así que dejo que su cuerpo respondiera naturalmente a lo que empezó a mover sus caderas para que así fuera el miembro de Thor fuera más profundo, ahora los gemidos eran más fuertes. El rubio acelero el ritmo al ver que Loki también se movía, tomó el miembro de este para masturbarlo mientras se acercaba a sus labios para lamerlos, después se acerco a la oreja de su hermano para lamerla y luego a su cuello.

-Mnh, Lok…te sientes tan caliente, tu interior es fantástico…

-Ah…mhn…Thor…no creo que yo…ah, pueda con esto por mucho tiempo…ah…

-Yo tampoco…ah…pero no quiero salir de ti tan pronto...

-Thor…ah…en serio…yo…ya no puedo…mnh

- Loki…ah…en serio te amo…

- Ah…yo también te amo, Thor…mhn…

Solo fueron unas estocadas más cuando ambos se corrieron, Thor derramo todo su semen dentro de Loki y este sobre el pecho del rubio, ahora estaban acostados en el suelo tomados de la mano tratando de asimilar todo aquello, pero ninguno hablo. ¿Qué pasaría con su relación ahora? No querían saber exactamente, solo estaban ellos dos disfrutando ese momento en que demostraron ese amor que sentían de una forma más intima y pasional, lo demás no importaba por ahora; se miraron y descubrieron que estaban pensado justo en lo mismo, Thor tomo con dulzura la cara de Loki para plantarle un gran beso al que este respondió más feliz que nunca, simplemente no podría creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de la misma forma y ahora todo estaba más que claro entre ellos, lo que sentían era lo único que existía ahora.


End file.
